Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos
Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (populært bare Warcraft III eller WC3) er et Gullstikka-belønnet sanntids strategispill for PC og Macintosh utviklet og utgitt av Blizzard Entertainment. Det er det det tredje tilskuddet i Warcraft-serien; tidligere er også Warcraft II og Warcraft: Orcs & Humans utgitt. Spillet ble lansert 3. juli 2002 og utvidelsen Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne ble utgitt 1. juli 2003. Warcraft III er sammen med StarCraft et kjent konkurransespill. I Kina konkurreres det i spillene mer enn alle andre steder i verden. Det blir utgitt store summer i premier til den som vinner i spillene og det er høyst sannsynlig at det vil bli en konkurranse gren i "Spill-OL" eller E-Sports (Electronic Sports) senere. Raser Spillet lar brukeren velge mellom raser med ulike egenskaper og enheter: * Menneskehelter: Paladin, Mountain King, Archmage, Blood Mage * Alvehelter: Warden, Demon Hunter, Priestess of the Moon, Keeper of the Grove * Vandøde helter: Death Knight, Lich, Dread Lord, Crypt Lord * Orkehelter: Far Seer, Tauren Chieftain, Blade Master, Shadow Hunter Single Player Singler player lar den som spiller spille mot computeren. Du kan velge vanskelighetsgrad og handicap fra 1-100%. Har du 100% handicap og spiller mot en som har 1% Har du MYE Større sjanse for å vinne. Så, da er det bare å velge hva du skal være, og hva computeren skal være eller bare la den være en helt tilfeldig rase og evt. farge, og du kan starte spillet. Single player er egentlig bare og skaffe mest ressurser, bygge opp hæren din og ødelegge motstanderens. Siden det er computerern du spiller mot kan du aldri vite hvordan den tenker selv om den går i en slags fast bane. Som f.eks: Computeren sender aldri mer enn 11-13 tropper og en helt hver gang de "raider" deg, og samtidig mens du er under angrep sender computeren kanskje 2-3 til. Hvis du slår computeren i første raid tar det kanskje 6-7 minutter før den kommer tilbake med like mange tropper bare oppgradert og bedre. Derfor må du bruke "hotkeys"; altså tastene en del her. Dette går da mye raskere i stedet for å klikke rundt og bruke et par sekunder ekstra som kan avgjøre en del i spillet. Som sagt i Single Player og i multiplayer er alt basert på tid. Campaign Campaign lar deg eller den som spiller spille gjennom kapitler i historien til hver av rasene. Du begynner med Human campaign og slutter med Night Elf. I Campaign spiller du en navngitt helt som betyr noe i Warcraft historien. Du spiller igjennom alle banene og skal til slutt få slutt på din nemesis, altså erkefiende. I noen kapitler/baner kan du rekruttere egne tropper og krige mot de du skal slå. Eller du automatisk får nye tropper og må klare deg med det til det tilfeldigvis dukker opp noen nye. Her gjelder det også hovedsakelig å ta vare på alle troppene dine slik at du får utnyttet dem mest mulig i kampen om å beseire fienden. Når du omsider er ferdig med en historie eller alle kapitlene, låser du automatisk opp en ny rase sin historie og kan gjennomføre den også. Når du er ferdig med alle campaignene har du i bunn og grunn gått igjennom hele Warcraft, og har en fordel til og skjønne mer hvis du skal spille World of Warcraft. Forskjeller fra tidligere Warcraft-spill * Blizzard mente at det mest underholdende i Warcraft-spillene var utforskingen av verdenene, og det ble derfor lagt mer vekt på dette, og mindre på ressurshenting enn i de tidligere spillene. Blant annet er oljen fra Warcraft II fjernet, noe som imidlertid også kan ha sammenheng med at all ferdsel på havet, hvor man fant oljen, også er borte. * Et nytt element i Warcraft III er heltene. Heltene har evner til å samle erfaring (experience) og forbedre seg i takt med nivåene (levels) de befinner seg på. Heltene kan også lære seg forskjellige og avanserte trolldomskunster (spells). da:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos de:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos en:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos es:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos fr:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos it:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos